Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
The Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 was a party in Club Penguin, which was held from June 14th, 2012 to July 4th, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. Aunt Arctic was meetable at this party. It was possible to become a Super Hero, a Super Villain, or a citizen. This party immediately followed the Meteor Strike, in which a meteor that emitted strange glowing purple energy crashed into the Dock. The Destructobot, powered by the meteor and built by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000, unleashed a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog and Items For Everyone Catalog were available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin hosted this party to promote the Marvel movies, ''The Avengers'' and ''The Amazing Spider-Man''. Members could suit up as many Marvel Super Heroes. It also attracted media interest by companies such as USA Today, and Billybob said it was one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. He said the team spent double the hours of work they normally do on this party. Storyline On June 7, 2012, a meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary the Gadget Guy had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. UK Disney Website Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also, join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Marvel Website Marvel mania has reached all the way to Club Penguin Island, the #1 virtual world for kids, as penguins assemble for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, an epic online event starting June 14 through July 3. A meteor has hit the island of Club Penguin, powering up the dangerous Destructobot. Players can choose to suit up as one of 14 Marvel super heroes or super villains, including Avengers characters such as Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Thor, as well as the mischievous super villain Loki. “Everyone wants to feel special and believe that they can do something that no one else can do. That optimism is what drives both Club Penguin and the Marvel story lines and characters,” said Lane Merrifield, co-founder of Club Penguin and Executive Vice President of Disney Interactive Worlds. “Club Penguin and Marvel characters are the perfect match, and I'm sure our players will love it!” “Bringing our worlds together marks a major milestone for both Marvel and Club Penguin,” said Rob Steffens, Executive Vice President of Marvel Entertainment. “Reactions from the fans are already tremendous, and we’re thrilled that we’re able to bring Marvel and Club Penguin together for such an epic event.” As part of The Marvel Super Hero Takeover event, players can: *Choose to dress up as Marvel super heroes, super villains or civilians *Explore the island, which has been transformed to include new destinations such as a bank, jail, and a super hero headquarters *Join teams to decide whether to defend or defeat the evil Destructobot *Meet Aunt Arctic, the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Island newspaper. She’ll be keeping a close eye on the battle of super heroes and super villains around the island Items Free items Items For Everyone This was the Non-Members Catalog. Trivia *This was Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company. *This was the first time the Stage was specifically decorated for a party and there was no play. *The music from this party was the last music Screenhog composed for Club Penguin, however he did compose a few more pieces for Club Penguin Island. Glitches *There was a glitch that at the Cove, Beacon, Ski Lodge, Lighthouse, Cave Mine and Night Club that had music playing from the Puffle Party 2012. The Night Club and Lighthouse also had this glitch, but they were not fixed. *When the meteor crashed on the island, it could still be seen from the telescope at the Beacon. This glitch was later fixed. *Sometimes, when entering the Snow Forts it would say "Please exit the game before leaving the room." This glitch was later fixed. *Another glitch was that the fireworks seen at the Ski Hill and the Iceberg did not have any sound, unlike past presentations. Gallery Sneak Peeks Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party 2012 Trailer, a sneak peek of the party was introduced Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man Cowl and Iron Man Bodysuit (the boots were not released) Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek Billybob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012Sneak Peek: Marvel Super Hero Takeover Happy77 - Sneak Peek edit.jpg|A sneak peek from What's New Blog with a purple meteorReviewed By You - Heroes CP5 P11 Marvel opt.jpg|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin Magazine MJSP.png|Sneak peeks from the membership page SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg Party News June 2012.png|''Club Penguin's UK website description Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on the UK website, April 2012 Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on the UK website, May 2012 Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in the Club Penguin Times Issue 344 Club Penguin Times Issue 347 Takeover (3).png|Super Hero Feature Story Feature Story 347 continued.png|Super Hero Feature Story continued Takeover (4).png|Super Hero Support Story Issue 348 Takeover (1).png|Super Hero Feature Story Feature Story 348 continued.png|Super Hero Feature Story continued Takeover (2).png|Super Hero Support Story Issue 349 Feature Story 349.png|Super Hero Feature Story Feature Story 349 continued.png|Super Hero Feature Story continued Doom Drones.jpg|Super Villain Feature Story Villain Feature Story continued 349.png|Super Villain Feature Story continued Villain Support Story 349.png|Super Villain Support story Screens Slide cof superhero.jpg|The homepage screen MarvelLogIn1.png|The login screen Construction Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 construction Dock.png|Dock Rooms Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Beach.png|Beach Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Dock.png|Dock Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Forest.png|Forest Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Hero HQ.png|Hero HQ Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Hidden Lake.png|Hidden Lake Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Stage.png|Stage Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Town.png|Town Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Villain Lair.png|Villain Lair Damaged :Objects in some rooms could be damaged by throwing snowballs at them while wearing one of three special gloves. The type of gloves worn determined the appearance of the damaged object. These images display the appearances of rooms when all objects were damaged, with random effects applied to each object. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Dock boom.png|Dock Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Downtown Showdown boom.png|Downtown Showdown Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Plaza boom.png|Plaza Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Snow Forts boom.png|Snow Forts Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Town boom.png|Town Others Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you logged in MarvelPoster.png|The poster seen at the Ski Village, Beach, Mine Shack, Forest, and Hidden Lake Hero message.png|A notification to heroes if there were villains attacking Heroes needed.png|The popup that appeared when villains were attacking Wallpaper1Hero.png|A wallpaper released for the party Wallpaper2Hero.png ALL AVENGERS PENGUINS.png All Heroes from Logo.png|All of the heroes from the logo Videos Marvel Super Hero Takeover Club Penguin! Disney Channel Game On - Marvel Super Hero Takeover Starting June 14! Official Club Penguin Marvel Super Hero Takeover Breaking News! Official Club Penguin See also *Marvel Super Hero Takeover *List of Parties and Events in 2012 SWF Music *Main theme *Downtown Showdown *Villain Lair References External links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Sponsored Parties